


Unsatiated

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: While held captive in the Malfoy Manor, a snatcher had tried to molest Luna, but Ron had saved her in the nick of the time. They have won the war. And now they are burying the dead. After Fred's Funeral, Ron accompanies Luna to her new place. Alone, the chirpy girl finally confesses, 'the snatcher' still haunts her. Ron realizes, that he too is haunted by the same grim visions of Luna's pale face. He runs back to the house, determined to rip that traumatic event out of both their young lives and fills it with something new and promising, once the witch with moony eyes consents.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fairest of the Rare Weekly Prompts





	Unsatiated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I would like to thank The fairest of the rare (18+) admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. The prompt for this one was “She got the moon in her eyes.”-witchy woman.

**Unsatiated**

Fred’s funeral had brought both of them together. 

Apparating along with her at a dismal field of dead weeds, He looked quizzically at the broken windmill and asked, “ Ahem, Luna do you think you are at the right place?”

“Yes, of course, Ron. That’s my home,” twirling a bit, she replied happily.

“I see, I will wait till you are safely inside,” he trailed off, looking around, unable to see anything much other than large expenses of dried barren land. He never would have believed such a place could have ever existed in England if he was not standing there himself. 

“Okay, come along,” she walked ahead of him, looking quite out of place.

He waited at the foot of the stairs and watched with bored interest, as the young girl aimed her aim at the ordinary-looking barn door and muttered a couple of spells. When the lock clicked open, she turned and eyed him dreamily.

“I am sorry for your loss.”

Ron shrugged, “Fred would have awarded it as ‘the most heard sentence of the day.’ ya! Anyways, send a Patronus, if anything comes up…” digging his hands deep in his pockets, he nodded back at her.

Luna had cocked her head and for a moment, her eyes had grown wide in contemplation. Ron furrowed his brows and waited for her to say something. Instead, the girl stepped close to the edge of the first stair, leaned over, and kissed him over his pursed lips. Not until she had touched his nose, did she close her eyes. And in that minuscule moment of time, he thought,’ _she must have got the moon in her eyes_.’ 

Pulling back, she whispered over his dazed face,” I like your smiling face. I hope to see you smile once again.”

“I am sorry…” he stammered.

“Oh! Don’t be. It’s finally over. Voldermort and his minions are dead. Though I will miss the ones who died killing and fighting them,” she whispered.

“No, I mean, I sorry...for...not being able to reach…”

She blinked and looked down and mumbled in a small voice,” The snatcher keeps me awake, even though you had managed to kill him that day. I wonder if he will ever be truly gone.”

Feeling helpless and out of place, he cleared his throat, and said a little loudly,” well, go in then, and I just…”

He watched her turn and open the door and close it behind her softly. Turning about, he inhaled and slowly exhaled the evening air and started down the path that led to the broken letterbox, by the remnants of a fence.

Jolted by a sudden realization he halted midway and muttered,” The snatcher keeps me awake...the snatcher...the snatch…” Abruptly he turned and sprinted back to the house. Dashing against the door, he shouted as his fist pounded hard on the wood,” Luna….Luna..open the door, Luna…”

When the small witch had managed to crack open the door, he had grabbed her by her arms and had pushed her inside. Among the several candles twirling in the air above them, he studied her face. Without the telltale signs of the Glamour charm, her dark circles and shrunken cheeks made her look sickly. 

Without thinking much, he brought his hand up and held her face and begged,” The snatcher...did he...did he…”

“No, you stopped him before he could...but I am no longer a virgin. I think, apart from losing Dad, that was the personal price I had to pay.” she closed her eyes and bit her lips.

“Look at me, Luna, open your eyes and look at me,” Ron insisted urgently.

“Why?” she stared back in wonder,” you can’t do anything about it, no one can do anything for that matter.”

He could hear the wind had picked up a new course and the chilly drafts were daring to invade this space, which lacked the bare necessities.

Gripping her face firmed, he had brought his lips down and caught her lips. He savored her gasp and her moan, tilting her face to one side, he allowed his pent up emotions to have at the say. 

He felt her palm bunch up his robe right above his beating heart and groaned. Luna surprised him, by pushing him away and slapping him tightly.

Rubbing his cheek, Ron gulped,” I…”

But the wide eyes girl had drawn him back to herself. Climbing up into his arms, she took charge. Pulling his red hair, tilting his face up, she kissed wantonly.

Threading his calloused fingers in her waving blonde hair, Ron jerked her head back and demanded,” Bed?”

Squeezing her legs around his hip, she rubbed herself over his aching hardness and panted,” Up the ladder. But he haunts me down here as well.”

Propping her against the ladder, he had taken her then and there. 

“Don’t close them, Look at me, keep looking at me, I want to hear my name on your lips...my name… from the start of the pain till the last flutter of pleasure” he muttered, as he grabbed at the rung right over her head.

“Ron,’ she gasped and winced when he broke through her,”Ron…,” when he stretched her and filled her to the brink.

“Luna,” he whispered in awe, as the moonlight fell on her face and lit up her eyes, from a skylight somewhere way above the structure.

“ I see the moon in your eyes, Luna...I see the moon.” he chanted in between thrusting,” tell me what do you see? Tell me, tell me, nymph, tell me, is he still here?” When she continued to moan and stare back at him in awe, he stepped closer, till he could feel her chest brush against his half-open shirt. The angle made him hit somewhere further deep and it made her eyes grow wider still.

Dropping his hands and grabbing the nape of her neck, he spoke over her face hoarsely,” Don’t, don’t panic, let go, let go...Luna...that, that tingling which starts at the pit of your stomach is the sweetest thing you will ever feel. That is what will make you love it and look forward to it. This is something beautiful...don’t know, how lovely you are looking right now.”

He held on to her as she shuddered in his arms and cried his name out again and again. 

Picking her up he turned and rested against the lowest rung. His trousers pulled down and the remains of her torn innerwear next to his boots. Feeling ashamed, he hugged her and cried, wondering where the hell were these tears all through Fred’s funeral. 

She whispered against his neck,” Ron, why are you crying now?”

“I...I ended up…” he wailed and hugged her, rocking both of them together.

“Ron, I feel you still alive, throbbing...while I don’t feel the Snatcher...anymore...Ron, can you show me, how to love a man, just like you made love to me?”

Sniffing over her brow, he peppered her face with featherlight kisses and asked with a little smile dancing on his lips,” The bed?”

She grinned back,” Up the ladder, and Ron, thank you for smiling again.”

* * *

A/N: The prompt for this one was “She got the moon in her eyes.”-witchy woman.


End file.
